In The Tide I'm Drowning
by Night Light Leon
Summary: Harry and Draco are floating. It doesn't matter, it just depends what way they are facing. Can destiny match two illogical lives and make them coincide, or are chance meetings and friendship only their to leave one feeling exhausted? HPDM DH SPOILERS


-1When Harry did something crazy, Draco understood all motives that could possibly reason him to the result. It was the fire in his eyes that Draco understood and to a degree always believed in but when Harry didn't do irrational things, that is when Draco fell short of his own reason; just like when Harry, every year, gives him the same nod at the train station when he sees Draco out of the corner of his eye. It saddens Draco that there in Harry's eyes is a deadpan of silence no man should have to behold and Draco knows that every year he sees it he will have to succumb for the next twelve months to unreasonable guilt that their terrible feuds will strike no match in Harry's heart. Draco thinks about this on the floo journey to the bar where he plans to meet a friend for the evening, and when he gets there and sets eyes on his friend his heart clicks in recognition that tomorrow will bring about the same guilt he would so desperately love to avoid, but he can't avoid it and he can't deny that without that feeling of sorrow he would not feel as if Harry was in his life anymore.

"It is nice to see you Draco." His friend greets as he approaches the table. When in reach his friend leans out a hand and gently touches his shoulder; the feeling is cold because of the anticipation for the coming day, however Draco will not retreat from it. "I was telling June the other day how long it had been since we had seen you, good fellow. Do tell me what it is you have been occupied with that has taken all your attention away from your dear old friends!" His friend claps his hands in joy and they both sit down. Draco thinks of his friends wife momentarily and thinks how sweet and delicate a woman she is. She has borne no children for his friend, but this has never seem to unsettle him.

"I have just merged the Mocking Bird with a firm in Southern America." Draco's tone is sullen as if the whole sentence an ordeal and he sees his friend gets the point and so orders him something to drink. They sit in silence until the waiter delivers their tipple and after a well needed sip Draco tries not to laugh; " They wanted half a million bettas, those bastards, for security cover."

"Ouch."

Draco begins to think about the process of finding a company willing enough to take on such a burden and is happy with himself that he could of pulled such a thing out the hat. The pride in himself he should be relishing is lost in the upcoming event that plagues his mind.

His friend continues, more joyous than ever now his drink is finished. "How's the kid?"

"Theo is fine, exited to see his friends again. Tell them all about his trip to Iceland I expect. I mistakenly bought him a music player and any day into the first term I will have the school on my back complaining how he is making a racket late at night." Draco smiled but he didn't mean the gesture. "Blaise, how are you?"

"Oh Draco I couldn't be better. The business is business, the wife is a dream and we are off to an undisclosed destination tomorrow of sunny description, apparently."

"Apparently, you mean you don't know?"

Blaise grinned, "June won't tell me where we are going until tomorrow as she thinks it will ruin the surprise. She wont even let me pack my bags as it may give me ideas. What she doesn't know is I already have ideas, as I happened to mention to her last year that St. Insidions was getting too populated and suggested we go to The Rocks instead." Blaise smiles a wide smile and Draco's jealousy spikes. His friend has such fun in his life, such reckless imagination and to a fair degree it hurts that his life is not on par. Draco feels distressed about his wife, and has a broad sense of disconnection to his only child, and if it wasn't for his work then he wouldn't know what to do to fill his day. Draco thinks it has something to do with the way the war ended and how he got caught up between public frenzy and silent expectation.

"It sounds lovely." Draco says through a smile and this time he means it.

------- -------- ------------

Harry whispers to his children good night but they are already asleep. He turns out the light and makes his way slowly downstairs secretly glad that tomorrow he wont be a father until Ginny expects him to write to his children. Also glad that she has retreated to bed, he steps into the lounge to catch a light nap before he pines to start writing again. Sitting down on the couch he takes his shoes off, and then follows with plumping up a pillow to rest his pounding head on. Harry doesn't dream in the few minutes he is sleeping, but when he awakes he feels something strange inside his belly as if something were to jump from the enclosing darkness should he make a sound.

Upset that he is woken Harry stands up from the couch and suppresses the feeling of fatigue, making his way towards the kitchen slowly where he pulls out a mug from the cupboard flanked with a Canadian flag. In the dim light he sees this and it becomes a reminder of the time Ginny broke the news to him she was pregnant with their first child. The memory halts his thirst and he thinks maybe he was just trying to shake the ominous feeling by drenching his insides with cold water.

As if a light in his mind turns on he pushes his body towards his small office offset from the kitchen. He makes his way through the breakfast room; a small conservatory and past the cereal cupboard but before he can break away from the world he falls and trips on one of his children's toys. As he falls he yelps and is blinded by a sudden light.

"Harry? Oh Harry don't be so stupid: look where you're going!" Harry's heart falls as he is disturbed from his own mind.

He tries not to look at Ginny but knows he will get scolded if he doesn't , so timidly he looks up and tries to laugh to shake off the tension. There's something in Ginny's eyes that makes Harry stop and as he stands up she shows him her hand, wherein clasped a device Harry is familiar with.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." But instead of the joy he should feel, Harry is deflated.


End file.
